


Четыре раза Лига Справедливости пыталась соблазнить Бэтмена и один раз, когда одному из них это удалось

by PoolOfSpiders



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bets & Wagers, Everyone Wants To Plow Batman, F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Nonconsensual Leaking of a Sextape, Propositions, Sex Tapes, discussions of sexual situations, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolOfSpiders/pseuds/PoolOfSpiders
Summary: Секс-видео с участием Брюса Уэйна просочилось в сеть, и JLA не в состоянии понять, как такое может быть, особенно когда становится ясно, что Большой Плохой Бэтмен может быть просто Большим Плохим Пассивом.Четыре раза Брюса пытались соблазнить его коллеги, и один раз он решил: а какого чёрта, почему бы и нет?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	Четыре раза Лига Справедливости пыталась соблазнить Бэтмена и один раз, когда одному из них это удалось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times the JLA Tried to Top Batman and the One Leaguer Who Managed to Do Just That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580328) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



**Хэл**

— Что ты имеешь в виду, _что в сеть утекло секс-видео с Бэтменом_?!

Кларк, сидевший за противоположным концом стола, скривился и встретился глазами с Хэлом Джорданом.

— Нуу… Мне правда нужно вдаваться в подробности?

Хэл в шоке посмотрел на криптонца.

— Ээ, _да_?

Собравшиеся за столом что-то бормотали соглашаясь или закрывали лица руками. Супермен, который внезапно стал выглядеть ужасно застенчивым, потёр тыльную сторону шею и посмотрел на Диану в надежде на помощь.

— Об этом говорят во всех новостях? — попытался он, когда Диана просто с раздражением посмотрела в потолок. — Я, эм, я правда не знаю, как ты ещё об этом не слышал…

— Последние два месяца я шатался по долбаной галактике, — воскликнул Хэл. — Не то чтобы у нас там крутили CNN.

— Это старые новости, Хэл, — послышался твёрдый голос Дианы, низкий и ровный, и, о боже, как он скучал по тому, как этим голосом произносят его имя. — У нас есть чем заняться, помимо того, чтобы устраивать тебе ликбез.

Хэл вытянул руки перед собой, садясь обратно на место.

— Эй, я полностью за то, чтобы заняться делом, принцесса. Я просто не могу поверить, что из всех нас в сеть просочилось секс-видео _Брюса_. Как, чёрт возьми, это вообще произошло? Какая-нибудь красотка спрятала камеру в будуаре и решила попробовать порноместь, когда он так ей и не перезвонил?

Он ожидал, что в ответ встретит смех или, по крайней мере, несколько смешков и закатывание глаз. Однако он был шокирован, когда Кларк сразу же покраснел, а Барри спрятал лицо в руках. Диана ещё раз посмотрела в потолок, заставив Хэла задуматься, кому она молилась. Зевсу? Грёбаному Зевсу или…?

— Эм, ребята? — Он огляделся, и абсолютно никто не желал встречаться с ним глазами. Улыбка Хэла стала немного натянутой. — Да что с вами? Брюс же не был в костюме, ведь так?

Никто не ответил. Хэл поджал губы и вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов, спрятанных под костюмом.

— Ладно, хорошо, — пробормотал он, снимая с экрана блокировку. Он быстро набрал _«Брюс Уэйн секс-видео»_ в гугле и тыкнул по первой ссылке. — Тогда, я просто сам посмотрю…

— Хэл, подожди, — попытался Кларк, когда Хэл нажал на значок воспроизведения.

Громкие стоны, искажённые и приглушённые телефонным динамиком, заполнили комнату, смешиваясь с бесчисленными жалобами от остальных членов Лиги. Хэл, всё ещё ухмыляясь, поглощал вид голой кожи, плохое освещение и… безошибочно _мужские_ стоны, которые слышались между ритмичными ударами кожи по кожу. Хэл поднёс телефон ближе. Его глаза расширились от шока.

— Срань господня, — выпалил он. — С каких это пор Брюс принимает в задницу?

И, конечно, Брюс выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы войти в комнату. Наступила тишина, что, честно говоря, было только к худшему, поскольку от этого стоны стало гораздо труднее игнорировать. Хэл завозился со своим телефоном, наконец выключая его после особенно хриплого оха, которого никто, даже Хэл со всей его развратной славой, никогда не смог бы представить исходящим от их хмурого друга.

— Что ж, — сказал Бэтмен, когда никто так и не набрался смелости взять инициативу на себя. — Полагаю, Джордан наконец в курсе последних новостей.

Громкий раскатистый звук его голоса странным эхом отозвался в ушах Хэла. По какой-то причине всё, что он мог слышать, было тем охом, тихим хрипом, скрывающимся под грубым рычанием, которого он никогда раньше не замечал.

Мерзкая улыбочка медленно возникла на губах Хэла.

— Эй, — сказал он, целиком окидывая Брюса долгим взглядом. — Как хорошо, что ты присоединился к нам. У тебя новый плащ? Смотрится очень хорошо, Бэтс. Действительно хорошо.

Барри с тревогой посмотрел на Хэла через стол. О, да, Барри понял, что затевал Хэл. Они побывали в достаточном количестве баров, чтобы спидстер знал, как выглядел Хэл, когда хотел кого-нибудь снять, и, как и в те вечера, когда Хэл выпивал слишком много и становился слишком самоуверенным, Барри выглядел так, будто не имел ни малейшего желания участвовать в этом.

— Но выглядел бы ещё лучше у тебя на полу? — Брюс опустился на своё обычное место со всей своей грацией горгульи, и судя по тону и выражению лица он явно не был впечатлён. — Серьёзно, Джордан. С каких это пор тебя заинтересовали мужчины?

Хэл приподнял бровь.

— Я регулярно занимаюсь сексом с инопланетянами, — прямо сказал он, от чего сбоку Кларк снова что-то сдавлено пробормотал. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду воротить нос от члена? За кого ты меня принимаешь, Бэтс? И даже если бы я не… — Он закусил губу, ещё раз окинув Брюса взглядом. — Что ж, если бы я знал, что ты так хорошо выглядишь лицом вниз и с задницей вверх, я как можно скорее подбил бы к тебе клинья.

— Господи Боже, Хэл, — взмолился Барри, безуспешно зажимая уши руками. Его лицо было таким же красным, как и его костюм. Он жалобно посмотрел на Кларка. — Супес, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у нас есть отдел кадров. Так ведь нельзя, правда?

Хэл фыркнул, сцепляя руки за головой, и уставился на Брюса, как волк на охоте.

— Я был там, когда мы писали устав, Барри. Когда я проверял в последний раз, мы ничего не упоминали о неформальных отношениях.

— Может, нам стоит, — пробормотал Кларк.

— Тогда ты же и расскажешь об этом Олли и Дине, — услужливо вмешалась Диана, заставив криптонца поморщиться, что не совсем привычно смотрелось на его обычно беззаботном лице. Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Хэла, тёмные брови задумчиво нахмурились. — Хотя я согласна с Барри, такое поведение не выглядит приемлемым. У нас собрание в самом разгаре. Сейчас не лучшее время для того, чтобы Хэл… работал над своими навыками флирта.

— Собрание? Поэтому я застал Джордана, обсуждающим видео со всем классом? — Голос Брюса был сух, как пустыня, а взгляд под маской холоден. — Я опоздал на пять минут, Кларк. Как ты позволил ситуации выйти из-под контроля всего за пять минут?

Кларк просто закрыл лицо руками и пожал плечами. Диана потянулась через стол, чтобы похлопать того по плечу, и Брюс только вздохнул, прежде чем положить руки на стол и взяться за протокол собрания, к которому Кларк едва прикоснулся.

— Так… это значит нет?

— Джордан, заткнись, — без промедления ответил Брюс. — Я предположу, что Кларк не дошёл до подведения итогов после миссии Вега, отсюда и начнём. Барри, ты был последним, кто разговаривал с лидером планеты. Как у них дела с восстановлением столицы?

Хэл рухнул на сиденье и раздражённо скрестил руки на груди. Остальные охотно вернулись к делу, но Хэл не сводил глаз с Брюса ни на секунду. Мужчина взглянул в его сторону, затем отвернулся, его отказ был кристально ясным и столь же раздражающим.

Что ж. Может, ему всё-таки придётся поработать над своими навыками.

**Кларк**

Кларку было стыдно за себя.

Его мобильный телефон — какое-то старое чудовище-подделка Нокии, приводившее в припадок большинство молодых членов лиги, — выглядел маленьким в ладони. Экран был крошечным по сравнению с множеством сенсорных устройств, наводняющих рынок в наши дни, динамики были ужасными и трещали статическим электричеством. Телефон едва тянул видео.

К тому же он практически не проигрывал видео в зависимости от мощности Wi-Fi.

И Кларк в последнее время ужасно часто тестировал эту функцию своего телефона. Слишком часто, чтобы это могло считаться здоровым. Он сел на кровать, сердце колотилось, и в третий раз включил воспроизведение, одна рука держала телефон, а другая схватилась за край кровати, чтобы не схватить кое-что ещё и сделать то, за что потом будет стыдно.

В Брюсе без маски и плаща было что-то такое… красивое. Не то чтобы Кларк не видел Брюса голым достаточное количество раз, что потребовалось бы несколько дополнительных пар рук, чтобы их все сосчитать. Их работа имела тенденцию помещать их в ситуации, выходящие далеко за рамки логики, и иногда суперзлодеи изобретали непроверенные на деле лучи смерти, которые по действию были ближе к оружию для испепеления одежды, чем к чему-то способному испепелить человека. Добавьте к этому огромное количество раз, когда они были вынужденны быстро раздеваться из-за химических загрязнений, кислотных брызг или чего-то ещё, что жизнь подбрасывала на их пути…

Кларк мог с уверенностью сказать, что за всё время видел всех своих коллег обнажёнными.

Но этот раз был другим. Даже без маски и с обнажённым телом Брюс никогда не переставал выглядеть как _Бэтмен_. Как если бы он и не мог быть никем другим, или быть хотя бы кем-то, кто не несёт бремя стольких трагедий на своих плечах столько времени.

Брюс до побелевших костяшек сжал в кулаках простони и застонал, низко и хрипло, в то время как мужчина позади него медленно двигал бёдрами, пока они не слились. Кларк непроизвольно ахнул. В том, как выглядел Брюса в таком состоянии, была такая… честность, но за всем этим Кларк всё ещё видел контроль, который Брюс продолжал поддерживать. Сжатые кулаки, приглушённые стоны. Кто бы ни был с ним в постели, Брюс знал, что не может полностью отпустить себя с ним. Не может расслабиться. Не так, как того заслуживал.

Каркас кровати предупреждающе скрипнул. Кларк втянул воздух и ослабил хватку, прежде чем окончательно разрушил бы мебель. Его накрыла ещё одна волна стыда, горячая и обжигающая. Они были _друзьями_. Лучшими друзьями. Он не должен… Он не мог…

Раздался громкий стук в дверь.

Кларк так сильно вздрогнул, что телефон вылетел из его руки, ударился о стену и с громким стуком упал на пол. У Брюса снаружи — а это _был_ Брюс, Кларк мог сказать это только по тому, как тот дышал, — участилось сердцебиение. Реакция на адреналин. Он слышал.

— Кларк? — Брюс окликнул его голосом Бэтмена, а не Брюса. — Ты в порядке?

— Д-да, извини! — отозвался Кларк, мгновенно вставая с кровати. Его телефон молчал; падение должно быть сломало его или хотя бы остановило видео. В любом случае это было неважно. Ему не нужно было применять рентгеновское зрение, чтобы знать, что Брюс уже обдумывает использование своего кода доступа, чтобы открыть дверь, поэтому Кларк подскочил к ней, открывая прежде, чем Брюс зашёл бы так далеко.

Кларк высунул голову, надеясь, что его улыбка выглядела естественно.

— Извини, что заставил волноваться, Брюс. Что тебе нужно?

Брюс, всё ещё в костюме, всё ещё в маске, как и всегда, слегка улыбнулся Кларку, отчего его сердце забилось сильнее.

— Просто хотел поинтересоваться, есть ли у тебя время просмотреть образцы улик из моего текущего дела. Некоторые из них дают странные результаты, и я подумал, что твой опыт работы с инопланетными веществами может пригодиться для определения места их происхождения.

Кларк понял, что хуже всего в маске было то, насколько она вынуждала слишком внимательно смотреть на рот Брюса.

— Эм… — Он с опозданием понял, что не слышал большую часть из того, что сказал Брюс. По его щекам поднялась новая волна жара. Кларк опёрся на дверной косяк, приоткрывая дверь немного шире, что позволило ему сутулиться. — Это… Конечно. Всё что угодно.

Улыбка сменилась хмурым взглядом. Брюс заглянул в комнату позади Кларка.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Кларк? Выглядишь немного бледным.

Кларк отвёл взгляд.

— Может, я… заболеваю.

— Криптонцы не болеют.

Криптонцы не болели, но Кларк отказывался выяснять, что ещё могло быть причиной жара, обжигающего его щёки. Вместо этого он пожал плечами, приоткрыв губы, чтобы что-то сказать, но когда он повернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Брюсом, то обнаружил, что совершил серьёзную ошибку, открыв дверь именного сегодня.

Он понял, насколько сильно облажался, когда всё тело Брюса напряглось. Он увидел, что Брюс осматривал пол. Кларк проследил за его взглядом, что привело его прямо к телефону, на треснувшем экране которого до сих пор было застывшее видео.

Взгляд Брюса метнулся вверх, чтобы встретиться с Кларком глазами в понимании.

— И ты тоже, Смоллвиль.

В голосе Брюса не было ни капли упрёка. Просто… констатация факта, как будто он всегда знал, что чувствовал Кларк, когда смотрел на него. А он, вероятно, и вправду знал, понял Кларк теперь, когда подумал об этом. Величайший детектив в мире. Его бы не обманула жалкая попытка Кларка в покерфэйс.

Так что… Кларк убежал. Он просто промчался мимо Брюса и вылетел за дверь, вниз по коридору, и не останавливался, пока не оказался на противоположной стороне солнца, единственного объекта в изученной вселенной, который горел сильнее, чем покрасневшее лицо Кларка.

Иногда благоразумие было лучшей частью доблести.

**Барри**

В шестой раз за две секунды Барри обнаружил, что смотрит в сторону Брюса, и в шестой раз за эти две секунды Барри обнаружил, что проклинает само имя _Хэла Джордана_.

Это Хэл был виноват в том, что Барри пребывал в таком состоянии. Это Хэл был виноват в том, что он… что он вообще начал _думать_ …

Барри не виноват! Это всё, что он хотел бы указать для протокола. Он, чёрт возьми, не виноват, что никогда не думал дважды о некоторых… членах лиги. Что на самом деле он никогда не рассматривал их иначе, чем как для платонических, дружеских отношений, и никогда не уделял много времени тому, чтобы представлять, как кто-нибудь из них может выглядеть в… интимной обстановке, какие звуки издавать, каково будет _прикасаться_ …

Нога Барри так быстро подпрыгнула под столом, что движение едва не смазалось в дымке. Олли немного покосился на него, но Барри просто покачал головой на его обеспокоенный взгляд. Супермен завершил свой отчёт несколькими словами похвалы. Сегодня они хорошо поработали, спасли много жизней. Барри подумал, что это должно помочь ему сегодня спать спокойно, но он знал, что этому не бывать. С тех пор, как в сеть просочилось то проклятое видео, у него уходили все силы, чтобы вообще заснуть.

— Отдыхайте, — сказал Кларк, и все начали отодвигать стулья, чтобы встать. Барри подскочил со своего. Обычно после такого рода собраний все оставались, чтобы немного поболтать, послоняться без дела; всякие прощальные разговоры, прежде чем все расходились. Сегодня же он не совсем был в настроении для подобного. Он подошёл к двери и, как только она закрылась за ним, бросился к лифту и вдавил стрелку, которая должна была доставить лифт на этаж его комнаты.

Конечно, ему пришлось ждать, и когда можешь двигаться быстрее скорости звука, тридцать секунд, которые требовались для вызова лифта, кажутся чёртовой вечностью.

Он даже не был уверен, _почему_ он так погряз во всём этом. Это же был _Бэтмен_ , ради всего святого! Угрюмый, рычащий, нелюдимый Бэтмен с его стойким кодексом, устрашающей аурой и… обманчиво гибким телом. У него бы и _мысли_ не возникло об этом, если бы Хэл не начал подбивать клинья. Соблазнить Бэтмена было… Чёрт, соблазнить _Брюса_ было просто…

Это открывало возможности, хорошо? Брюс был _сильным_ для обычного парня, и Барри не мог представить его лежащим на груди, с задницей вверх, и себя, вбивающимся в него как отбойный молоток, так быстро, что кровать просто пошла бы трещинами…

Лифт звякнул, и Барри бросился внутрь ещё до того, как дверь успела полностью открыться. Он так сильно вспотел под костюмом, что ему, скорее всего, придётся бежать в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Холодный душ тоже поможет. Да, ему точно нужен холодный душ. Боже, он убъёт Хэла за это, даже если это будет последнее, что он когда-либо сделает.

— Тебе наверх?

Барри не отрывал руки от лица.

— Ага, — сказал он, надавливая на глаза, пока не увидел искры. В чём он провинился, чтобы заслужить это? Он ведь был хорошим человеком, не так ли? Тяжёлые ботинки стучали по металлическому полу, когда тот, кто к нему обратился, заходил в лифт. В нос Барри ударил запах тёмной кожи. Он застыл. Этот запах…

Когда он опустил руку, он увидел пару глаз за белыми линзами, уставившихся на него с противоположной стороны маленького лифта.

— Хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брюс. Бледно-розовые губы внезапно стали единственным, на чём Барри мог сосредоточиться. — Ты сильно пострадал во время последнего боя. Не нужно, чтобы Лесли взглянула на тебя?

О Господи. О Боже. Он попал в ад, да? Вот каким был ад. Барри скривился и покачал головой.

— Нет, я в порядке, — пробормотал он. — Просто чувствую себя немного… усталым. Только и всего.

Лифт начал двигаться вверх. Брюс сжал губы. Он сделал шаг ближе.

— Если ты скрываешь травму, — ровно произнес мужчина, — у нас будут проблемы, Аллен.

Барри не мог сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую по его спине. Он встретился спиной с прохладной металлической стеной, его фантазии приобрели совершенно новый ракурс теперь, когда они оказались заперты вместе в этой крошечной коробке.

— Я… клянусь, я в порядке, Брюс, — прохрипел он. Его лицо было горячим. — Правда, мне просто нужно прилечь, и я…

Широкая ладонь прижалась к металлической панели над головой Барри. Брюс наклонился, его запах смешался с небольшим количеством кислорода, поступающим в мозг Барри.

— Аллен, — сказал он категорически, очевидно используя готэмский стиль техники запугивания, что либидо Барри могло воспринимать только как истинное _порно_. — Не заставляй меня тащить тебя к врачу. Куда тебя ранили? Голова? Нога?

Брюс посмотрел вниз, возможно, чтобы увидеть, нет ли на его костюме уличающих порезов или пятен, которые могли бы выдать его, и снова Барри вспомнил, что его костюм мало что оставляет для воображения.

У него стоял. Преступно и, к несчастью для него, это было то самое преступление, которое, как он надеялся, сойдет ему с рук. 

Повисшая после этого тишина была неловкой. И когда она была нарушена, стало только хуже.

— Я… польщён, Барри, но я…

_Динь!_

Вспышка облегчения, охватившая Барри, чуть не свалила его на пол.

— Прости! — прохрипел Барри, дверь открылась как раз вовремя. — Этого больше не повторится!

Быстро отскочив в сторону и с более чем небольшим использованием спидфорса, Барри не стал дожидаться, пока Брюс отвергнет его дважды; он выскочил из лифта так быстро, что оставил после себя красно-золотое пятно, и не переставал бежать, пока не забрался под холодный душ.

**Рой**

Было много плохих идей, оглядываясь на которые, Рой твёрдо обвинял собственное отсутствие самоконтроля. Вот таким зрелым он был. Не в его привычках было обвинять других в своих же неправильных решениях. Даже если они на самом деле, скорее всего, этого заслуживали.

— Друг, твой отец снял грёбаное секс-видео, — выплюнул Рой между неконтролируемыми приступами смеха. — Как, чёрт возьми, это вообще произошло?

— Неужели нам серьёзно обязательно об этом говорить? — Дик поморщился, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на починке сломанных внутренностей одной из своих эскрима-палок. — Уже плохо, что половина Лиги спрашивает меня, как Брюс со всем этим справляется. Только тебя мне не хватало, правда.

Рой усмехнулся и закинул ноги на верстак. Он открыл пиво и сделал большой глоток.

— Они спрашивают тебя об этом, просто потому что хотят понять, не нравятся ли ему клоуны… извини, плохой выбор слов, — закончил он, когда Дик бросил на него недобрый взгляд. Он всё равно ухмыльнулся, не особо сожалея. — Как можно их винить? Большой плохой Бэтмен — это большой плохой пассив. Кто бы не попробовал испытать удачу? 

Дик фыркнул.

— Как будто у кого-то из них вообще есть шансы.

— О? Хочешь поспорим?

Инструменты Дика замерли.

— Знаешь что? — пробормотал бывший Робин, весело глядя на Роя. — Конечно. Испытай свою удачу, Робин Гуд, и расскажи мне, как пройдёт.

Рой поднял пиво в тосте.

— Лёгкие деньги, Грейсон. Готовься.

Рой правда был не из тех, кто обвиняет других в своих же неправильных решениях, но, учитывая обстоятельства, Рой считал справедливым обвинить Дика в том, что ему предстояло сделать.

Нетрудно было выяснить, в какие часы Брюс посещает Сторожевую башню. Этот человек ненавидел брать на себя дежурства, но выполнял свои обязанности с почти механической регулярностью, и проводить своё время на лунной базе он старался с максимальной пользой. Он просматривал файлы, исправлял любые проблемы с компьютерами, которые возникали в результате халатности других, и иногда, раз в сто лет, Брюс Уэйн позволял себе использовать тренировочные комнаты.

Рой так и не понял, _зачем_ он это делал. Он был в Бэт-пещере; он не понаслышке знал, насколько велик был там выбор. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тестированием оборудования, чтобы убедиться, что оно работает так, как нужно; может быть, это просто было связано с тем, что даже Бэтмену временами надоедало избивать боксерскую грушу под запах сырости и дерьма летучих мышей, витающий в воздухе. В любом случае, это предоставляло Рою возможность, и если он хотел извлечь максимальную пользу из этой сделки, ему не помешали бы все преимущества, которые он мог получить.

Вот так он оказался у гребного тренажера, без рубашки, вспотевший и тренирующейся до посинения, при этом осторожно поглядывая в сторону Брюса каждые несколько минут. Брюс занимался добрых сорок пять минут, качая железо и прибавляя вес с такими регулярными интервалами, что можно было сверять часы. Его мускулистые бёдра лежали на скамье для жима и напрягались каждый раз, когда Брюс поднимал штангу. Он должно быть поднимал около трёхсот фунтов. Даже мысль об этом дразнила либидо Роя.

Закончив свой подход, Рой сделал большой глоток из бутылки с водой, прежде чем подняться с гребного тренажера. Он медленно подошёл к Брюсу, зачесывая назад волосы.

— Эй, Бэтс, — окликнул он, махнув рукой, когда Брюс взглянул в его сторону. — Сколько ты там тягаешь? Два пятьдесят? Три?

— Три двадцать, — сказал Брюс едва запыхавшись, крепко сцепленные руки удерживали вес с грацией, которую Рой не мог себе даже представить.

Рой присвистнул.

— Здорово. Ты просто зверь. Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе это?

— Что тебе нужно, Харпер? — Брюс сделал ещё один жим с невероятной сосредоточенностью.

Рой делал много разный вещей, потенциально даже идиотские, но даже он не был настолько глуп, чтобы сказать: «Я хочу стебать твоего сына тем, что трахнул его отца, так что ты не прочь?» Бэтмену в лицо.

Обворожительно улыбнувшись, Рой усмехнулся и потёр тыльную сторону шеи.

— О, ну, знаешь, — пробормотал он, изо всех сил стараясь казаться таким учтивым, каким обычно был, когда убалтывал какую-нибудь горячую крошку. То, что это был Брюс Уэйн, _Бэтмен_ , не означало, что подход должен отличаться. — Нужно много практики, чтобы поддерживать такие мышцы в тонусе и готовыми к активным действиям. — Он остановился, бросив на Брюса полный огня взгляд. — Я ценю это. Такое… внимание. Подумал, что ты тоже можешь. Ну, знаешь. Если тебе как-нибудь… понадобится помощь в этом деле.

Брюс остановился посреди подхода. Его каменное лицо превратилось в гранит, когда он повесил штангу на держатели и медленно сел, струйки пота стекали по его точёной шее. Он промокнул кожу полотенцем, глядя на Роя, как будто знал всю его игру от и до и не был впечатлён представлением.

— Рой, — сказал он своим хриплым голосом. — Что, как ты думаешь, ты делаешь?

Рой не позволил этому смутить его. Он расправил грудь и одарил Брюса ухмылкой.

— Я? Просто пытаюсь помочь тебе проработать мышцы так, как ты этого заслуживаешь, Бэтс.

Брюс встал. Он возвышался над Роем. Невозможно было не вспотеть от близости, особенно когда Брюс сократил расстояние между ними, глядя на Роя сверху вниз, пока тот снова не почувствовал себя двенадцатилетилеткой, просто прячущейся за спиной Олли, когда их пути пересекались с готэмскими мышиными стражами.

— Ты не в моей весовой категории, Харпер, — сказал Брюс со сталью во взгляде и рычанием Бэтмена. — Если ты встретился со мной, когда ещё пешком под стол ходил, ты вряд ли когда-нибудь дорастёшь до моего уровня.

— Но…

— _Спиди_ , — голос Бэтмена включился на полную, посылая привычную волну страха прямо через всё существо Роя. — Если ты уйдёшь сейчас, я позволю тебе притвориться, что этого никогда не было.

— Д-да, сэр, — запнулся Рой, его голос дрожал, как будто ему снова исполнилось четырнадцать. Он нащупал рубашку и без колебаний поджал хвост. Он практически пискнул, когда добавил через плечо:

— Простите, сэр.

К чёрту Дика и к чёрту пари. Рой был абсолютно не готов — эмоционально или физически — трахнуть Бэтмена.

**+1**

В комнате царил шум, и Брюс снова задался вопросом, что же такого случилось.

Хэл с его мальчишеской похотью; Кларк с его влюблённостью школьного простачка; Барри с его трусливым интересом; Рой с его детской чванливостью. Один за другим, хуже, чем упрямые СМИ в Готэме, бредящие с пеной у рта откровением о том, что Брюсу Уэйну, самому сердцу Готэма, нравится немного колбасы в супе, как красноречиво выразилась Вики Вэйл.

Это не было каким-то новым сверх-чудом; Брюсу просто не повезло на этот раз: он выбрал партнера с чуть меньшей осмотрительностью.

Даже сейчас Брюс чувствовал, как несколько пар глаз остановились на его плечах. Атриум Сторожевой Башни не был огромным или таким уж просторным, но он вполне хорошо соответствовал их потребностям, когда они один или два раза в год устраивали небольшие празднования в честь предотвращения апокалипсиса. Из-за этого было немного трудно избегать людей: было не так уж много уголков, в которых можно было бы спрятаться, не было удобных вентиляционных ходов, в которые можно было бы проскользнуть и наблюдать с высоты без риска быть втянутым в разговор, или — с учётом того, как прошла его неделя, — стать жертвой очередного опрометчивого флирта со стороны коллег.

— Держи, — раздался тихий голос у его плеча, когда в поле зрения появился бокал шампанского. Брюс проследовал вверх по руке к её обладателю и наткнулся на понимающую улыбку Дианы. — Похоже, тебе не помешает выпить.

Брюс с благодарностью принял бокал.

— Спасибо.

— Нет проблем. — Она устроилась рядом с ним, скользнув глазами по собравшейся толпе. — Обычно я бы пошутила о том, как ты прячешься по углам, но полагаю, на этот раз у тебя есть веская причина.

Лига определённо любила посплетничать. Скорее всего, Диана уже знала, как прошла неделя Брюса. Он нахмурился, отпивая шампанское.

— Я подумал, что не стану облегчать им задачу, участвуя в разговорах. Удивительно, что этого не произошло раньше. Может, нам всё-таки _стоит_ ввести правила относительно неформального общения.

— Они продержаться всего три дня, прежде чем кто-нибудь устроит протест.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Возможно ты права. Думаю, твои люди гораздо менее жестоки, когда дело доходит до подобных вещей.

Диана пожала плечами, и по её губах скользнула странная улыбка.

— У богов свои истории. Некоторые из них добились большего успеха, чем другие. — Её глаза заблестели, когда она бросила на Брюса недвусмысленный взгляд. — Я была бы счастлива рассказать тебе пару историй, Брюс, если тебе скучно.

Что ж, это было просто… Хэл не то чтобы шокировал, а Кларк сох по нему с момента их встречи, и если бы у Брюса было терпение на кольца обещаний и пять свиданий перед третьей базой, он бы даже рассмотрел эту возможность. Барри и Рой едва ли заслуживали внимания, но Диана… Во всех своих расчетах Брюс никогда не ожидал, что _Диана_ подобьёт пресловутые клинья.

Ещё более шокирующим было осознание того, что Брюс не был против этой мысли.

Он поднёс бокал к губам, чтобы скрыть внезапную улыбку.

— Похоже, у тебя есть личный опыт, которым ты могла бы поделиться.

— Не то чтобы опыт, но у меня есть преимущества их нескромности.

Брюс приподнял бровь.

— Например?

Диана огляделась, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают, прежде чем наклониться и провести мощным плечом по линии руки Брюса.

— Выкованный Гефестом, мужем Афродиты, — прошептала Диана, мягкое прикосновение её губ раскалило материал маски. — Это был странный подарок, но я дорожу им с должным почтением.

Она ведь… Нет. Она не могла иметь в виду…

— Я… бы не считал этих двоих парадигмой сексуальных отношений, — пробормотал Брюс, чувствуя как ему становится немного жарко под маской. — Какой же подарок они могли тебе преподнести?

Было странно, как он мог ощутить улыбку Дианы; должно быть с его маской было что-то не так. Она не должна быть настолько тонкой, чтобы он мог чувствовать то, что чувствует в эту минуту. Сильная мозолистая рука легла на тыльную часть покрытой капюшоном шеи Брюса.

— Скажем так, эти двое заключили соглашение. Афродита приняла свои брачные клятвы близко к сердцу; только её муж может наслаждаться щедростью её чресл. С другой стороны, её любовники… — ладонь Дианы крепко сжала его руку, демонстрируя силу, которую она скрывала за улыбкой Мона Лизы. — Они соглашаются принимать её страсть по-другому.

 _Принимать_. Боже.

— Ты бы хорошо выглядел подо мной, Брюс, — непринуждённо сказала Диана, словно для неё было в порядке вещей предложить уйти с вечеринки пораньше и использовать божественный страпон, который ей подарили по праву рождения. — Я была бы счастлива оказать тебе услугу, если ты захочешь немного снять стресс после такой насыщенной недели.

— Это… — голос Брюса был сухим. Он допил оставшееся шампанское и задумался, выглядел ли он так же взволнованно, как себя чувствовал. — Это лучшее предложение, которое я слышал.

Глаза Дианы блеснули.

— Правда? В таком случае, не хочешь воплотить его в жизнь?

Брюс отставил свой бокал и жестом велел ей вести.

— После вас, принцесса.

Пока они шли, Брюс чувствовал, как глаза следят за каждым его шагом. Широко раскрытые глаза Хэла, взгляд побитого щеночка Кларка. Барри выглядел сбитым с толку, а Рой, сидевший в углу с недовольным Диком, будто выдохнул с облегчением, что проиграл плохо продуманный спор.

Сильная ладонь Дианы сжала запястье Брюса, утягивая его за собой через двери. Он одарил остальных лёгкой улыбкой, прежде чем выйти вслед за ней; он совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Это же _Чудо-женщина_. Кто бы не сказал ей «да»?

**Author's Note:**

> Если понравилось, не забудьте перейти на оригинал и лайкнуть его :*


End file.
